moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Samiyahmitchell123/Mybeau's Story
''Todays article is about Mybeau the 2nd icon in Msp. ' Mybeau is the 2nd most famous Pumpchkin is the 1st of course but yeah mybeau is most known for having very long lasting series some of them go over 300 episodes her movies are basically about heartbreaks and family so now shes making short series about funny stuff. One of her movies were based on a real TV show Gost Whisperer. Mybeau was very modest when it came to making movies and some people might think that she started off saying team or porters it was her actual supportrs watching her movies soo she began to make movies that reached the top on Msp with her supporters help but mybeau didnt come up with the name mybeauers for themselves because they supoorted mybeau so that was their nickname so she started writing mybeauers in her statuses because she had fans that adored her and had a nickname for themselves so she knew it would help boost her up with more mybeauers.The sad part was she wasnt recordnized as popular and top Msp figure.Mybeau was very humble and very appreciative of how many fans she had it didnt really matter who didnt think she was good enough to be on the top Msp all she cared about was her fans and reaching to the top and rising and icon like the star she is today.Everyone loves mybeau beacuse shes respectful of peoples feelings and respectful anyway you put it and mybeau in my opinion stands out because most girls like Pump and others have social media but not mybeau she dosent worry of focus on what kind of dramas going on in Twitter and social media like that so thats why she stands out to me and shes not afraid to speak her mind so yeah thats pretty awesome for someone like her.Some Msp players dispise of mybeau because their no fond of her movies me personally i dont watch movies but ill still support but back to mybeau her non-fans think that by her using fame boosters shes going to be a threat to pumpchkin mybeau has gotten unnessairy hate and for nothing at all she never harrasses anyone most of the time shes blamed for the things she didnt do but the hate she gets is not nessairly pumpchkins fault or something she said or started but Vivi Giovanni and mybeau left team pump so i hear xD but although mybeau can care less about pump or vivi again so i hear but its never actually been documented that she has responded hatefully. Most of the hate is coming from poters who dispise of mybeau and her artbooks and movies including her short sayings so with that being said mybeau constantly gets bullied by porters they even went to messaging mybeau and writing mean and very rude things on her wall witch in my opinion is very harsh.Mybeau and Pumpchkin hav both made movies to show the public about the hate for one another from what i know mybeause hate movie towards pumpchkin was called " An Open Letter To Pump". its come to an end to my article but i do more but we are strong mybeauers and stick with mybeau #Mybeauerforlife ''' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts